


Amor profundo

by Crack_ships_cheese_dips



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, False Identity, I don't know what to put, I'll add more as I go along, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Pining, Slow Burn, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_ships_cheese_dips/pseuds/Crack_ships_cheese_dips
Summary: After the early death of his parents one Tony Stark is sent into the care of one Nick Fury, A man known far and wide for his sadistic tendencies and no nonsense lifestyle among other unsavory things. Kept under his care from such an tender age there is no other way he could've turned out but to be a docile and demure omega.But a chance encounter with an eccentric young alpha might just be the way out of his tyrannical benefactor's control.But is it all what's its cracked up to be or did the poor omega just change one jailer for another?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading The Brothers Karamazov and there was a part that I read that had me like wow this would make for a really good fanfic and even though my writing is not that good I just couldn't let it go of the idea no matter how much I tried and now here I am.

Tony remembers the day of his parents death in such vivid detail, from the woodsy and comforting smell his father and mother gave off when they kissed him goodbye accompanied by the promises of later to the dead-eyed stare of their soulless bodies along with the bitter metallic tang of their blood covered corpses. Some would say this is what contributed to the docile omega's somber and withdrawn personality but Tony knows better than that.

Some might even blame it on the way he was raised too. From the moment that he was placed in the retired military general's care, the rambunctious and curious Tony had been subjugated to forms of punishment that were foreign to the youth before. There was one such instance when he had to be on bed rest for several weeks after one of his harsher 'lessons' that Sir Fury had dealt him. But that still didn't manage to deter the overtly energetic boy from his curious ways no matter how many lessons he endured Tony was stuck in his headstrong ways.

Raised on the belief that he would present as an alpha by his parents. Tony knew that he would be emancipated when he became of age and presented so there was no need to worry about what he was dealing with right now because he would be free. 

Free to befriend whomever he wanted to. Free to go where he wanted to go. Free to ask any and all questions he had. But most of all Free to be himself 

But his dreams of freedom were dashed when he presented as not an alpha or even an beta but as an omega the only dynamic that weren't given what he wanted the most, freedom. That week had been the hardest for the newly presented omega having to deal with his heat and crushed dreams all at the same time just made something snap in the once hopeful youth. The once headstrong, loudmouth, sassy boy was never seen again but instead replaced with an silent and reserved omega that we know now.

That had been five springs ago, now at the tender age of seventeen Tony has become the poster-child of what a omega is supposed to be. The mixture of his fluffy chocolate hair, innocent honey colored eyes and small button nose paired with a petite but curvy figure and docile personality it is a mystery why the boy hasn't been snatched up and wedded to some wealthy alpha. 

But not for the lack of trying mind you, but because his benefactor will not allow it always waiting for "someone better" turning down the countless of men and women that ask for his hand. And all Tony can do is mourn the countless of uncashed tickets out of Fury's care when their declarations are rejected and they are turned way. He knows that the only reason the elder didn't kicked him out when he first presented as one of the weaker dynamics was to use him as some sort of barging chip for when the time was right. So when the tanner man tells him he was waiting for the acclaimed better option he knew that the general was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself but until then the omega is stuck under his tyranny. 

This didn't mean that Tony was restricted from leaving the manor, if that were the case I don't believe that there would be any suitor to turn away to begin with. But there were rules for when he did decide to leave the 'safety' of his home, one of them being that he wasn't allowed to converse with anybody of the opposite sex. Since it could lead to "Unwanted and unneeded attention, Tony." as has been drilled into him by commander Fury time and time again.

But what Nick doesn't know can't hurt him right? So when he is given the opportunity by his ever graceful caregiver to roam the small village by himself Tony has this one moment of rebellion and lets himself socialize with whomever and anyone that would give him the time of day. 

It is in one of these instances of rebellion when the usually well mannered teen is left alone that he stumbles upon the man that may just change his life. The pale figure standing at an impressive two and a half heads taller than him and is moving at such breakneck speed that the he even feels a shortness of breath. Which is to be expected since the Goliath of a man comes barrelling towards him at full speed knocking them both down onto the dirt ground of the town's market place.

It takes the honeyed eyed man a couple of seconds of watching the feet of the bustling people around him to gain his barrings and sit up. It is at this time that he notices the absence of the foreign weight of the man that compromised him equilibrium, shaking his dirt off of his bedhead the smaller man looks up and this time he does have his breath stolen away from him but for an entirely different reason than before.

"He's beautiful." The breathlessness that Tony feels is conveyed in his hushed tone. The first quick glance that he had gotten did no justice to the man standing before him. The regal seeming figure with a head full of inky black hair that curled at the ends, accompanied by pale moonkissed skin and high cheekbones that could cut though diamonds with little effort which was ironic since his green eyes on him shines like the brightest jewels known to man. But the most alluring feature that this man had was his scent it wrapped itself around Anthony in a thick blanket and just would not let him go no matter how hard he tried which wasn't much if he was being honest.

"Well you're not so bad yourself little hen." The flirty accented drawl that left pale thin lips threw Tony in for a loop.

"Wait what did this handsome stranger just say?" The husky chuckle that follows should be illegal. The taller starts to slowly circle around the entranced man devouring his appearance hungrily "I said that you're not so bad yourself, omega" those words make said omega's breath stutter and has a warm blush crawl its way onto his plump cheeks. 

"And hopefully not stranger for long." Taking Tony's limp hand into his own and does the one thing that solidifies the smaller's belief of the other being someone of higher social standing because the next thing he knows he feels the same pale lips that held that smooth baritone now pressing a chaste kiss onto his hand. 

Peering up through thick raven lashes poisonous green bore into innocent honey the alpha's lips curls into a sly smile against his hand before he withdraws all together, but makes no move to let go of the smaller hand in his grasp. "The name is Frandral and may I be gifted with the name of the man that has stolen my breath away?" The voice is thick with something that Tony cannot name but the smell he is leaking just screams out interested and the teen can't help but be drawn in even further in by this Frandral. 

Almost giddy with anticipation to hear his name said in Fandral's thick regal drawl, he beams a blinding smile to taller and opens his mouth to answer. 

"TONY! Bring your scrawny ass over here NOW!!" and just like that their small bubble is bursted and he's running away from the raven in a rush to find the furious Sir Fury. Allowing himself this one indulgence the flustered omega turns to shoot Frandral a quick goodbye but the man is gone before he can say anything. 

Though he is a bit disappointed that he couldn't have the alpha send him off, Tony hopes to see more of the gentle giant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this Fandral?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a change in view, I thought it might be cool if I did this.  
> (fingers crossed for some cool guy points)😅 
> 
> I also want to thank AwkwardLittleVillain and Skylarkoch for giving me my first kudos! I know the first chapter might not be good but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter a little bit better.

Being born as the second son of the mighty and powerful Odin of Asgard is not all what its cracked up to be. Sure being the second and lesser important prince has its perks like for instance he has more free time on his hands to indulge in the pleasures the world has to offer. But even that gets boring after a while and its not like the second prince doesn't have responsibility of his own its just that he isn't needed or regarded as highly as the first born.

There was also speculation that he would've presented as an beta since he was so overwhelmingly average. Never showing the natural leadership and strength that all alphas possess and never showing an ounce of compassion and nurturing personalities that omegas are known for, no jut like everything in the second son's life he was overlooked and judged before he even had the chance. To the people it didn't matter if he excelled in his academic studies or his silvertongue when it came to negotiations no they never saw that. All they saw was his knack for pranks on the unsuspecting and his indulgence for the more primal pleasures that the universe had to offer offered.

So imagine their surprise when he presented as the highest and most sought after dynamic; an alpha. But the changed view of him was only for an limited amount of time because there was always something amazing Thor did that drew the attention away from him.

It was always Thor this Thor that. All throughout his youth even now into his adulthood he has been compared to the golden prince at every turn, so why not give the people what they want? If they only see him as a mischievous, sarcastic cynical man that only thought of the sensual pleasures that the world had to offer then so be it, he'll play the part and he'd play it so well that nobody can tell the difference not even himself.

And quite the actor he was, even his family was convinced that this was the way that he had always been, the prince didn't know weather to laugh and boast about his biggest prank of all or cry because did this mean they thought so low of him to not question his drastic change. But that didn't matter for now no what did though was the trip his dolt of an older brother planned for them something about getting to know his little brother again but he knew it was just an excuse he told mother so that he could skip out on his duties. 

"Dear, brother are you ready for this grand adventure?" The strong booming voice blared straight into the younger's less than sober ears making his hangover strike back with vengeance. Slapping off his brother's meaty arm from his shoulder the slightly shorter puts enough distance away from each other before he retorts his displeasure.

"Thor must you belt out every word you say, i'm surprised that they allow you to attend council meetings with your constant yelling." The words come off as more of a grimace due to his raging hangover and lack of sleep but the insult is not lost on the elder since his smile seems to falter just a little bit. But he doesn't feel bad for the change no in fact he is quite proud that he brought the golden son down a peg or two.

Not caring if his brother is following him the now very smug prince walks off. He enjoys the silence for as long as he can which isn't that long because the familiar heavy footfalls of Thor can be heard closing in on him. 

'Well so much for a peaceful walk.' slowing down in his previously fast and purposeful strides and subtly changing into a more relaxed stroll until the older reached him. Not bothering to acknowledge the blond's presence the entire way until the feeling of a pair of eyes on him becomes too much for him to ignore.

"Must you bore holes into my back, Thor?" The sneer lashing out to the golden heir. 

"If that is what it takes to gain your attention, brother." the words lack any barbs making it come off as if the older was only humoring a petulant child rather than his adult brother. 

"It is very unfitting of the heir to be sulking like a babe." his forced relax pace that he was previous taking speeds up to the point that the fairer haired has to pick up his pace. "Honestly its a miracle that you've survived up to adulthood." The added retort comes off fonder then what he was going for making him grimace at the lapse in character but the icy prince is quick to correct himself continuing on as if nothing happened.

Though this doesn't seem to faze Thor at all, more excited at the glimpse of his baby brother's former self to care for the jab aimed towards him. Perking up from his previously hunched form Thor jogs up to his brother "And I have you to thank for that, brother!" The cheery booming voice does not take away from the affectionate words. 

Feeling a little put off by the words the paler skinned brother pays no mind to the words that Thor says just like he always does. Only continuing on with his stride towards the Bifrost Bridge in silence.

When they do make it to the bridge the pair is met with chattering voices that highlights the self imposed silence among the pair. But also makes the younger halt all together in his sure stride and the older perk up at the sight of his shield brothers. "Friends! What brings you the Bifrost?" completely oblivious to the glares shot at the younger brother, Thor closes in on his team. 

As the five talk amongst themselves, the lone raven finds that now was the perfect opportunity for a bit of mischief. Letting a bit of his magic run onto the tips of his fingers and enjoying the tingling sensation that he got whenever he used his seidr. Subtly aiming his seidr toward Lady Sif's sheathed sword, watching as the poison green wisp of magic lazily skulk their way to the perfectly crated weapon.

It does not take long for the seidr to reach Sif and morph her most prized possession into a pit of snakes. Only there long enough to hear the girlish screeches of the warrior three, the trickster teleports himself to the agreed upon trip destination; Midgard

Who knows maybe he'll find something interesting to occupy his time.


	3. Oh Tony!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I should've had the second chapter as my first chapter it would make the transition far more easier right? 
> 
> I'll go back and edit later right now though I just had to get this chapter out! 
> 
> Might add some new tags too I don't know yet though.
> 
> By the way I wanted to thank you for giving my fanfic a chance
> 
> I know right now its everywhere right now but I honestly just jumped into the fic without any thought put into it so i'm kinda making this up as I go so please bare with me. 
> 
> Also I'm always up for suggestions if you have any.

Making it back to Fury just in time for his second shout. for him The out of breath teen calls out, "Sir Fury you weren't supposed to be back for a couple of hours." The why are you here is left unsaid but the older hears it for what it anyways. 

"And leave my charge all by himself? Oh no Tony we all remember what happened last time you were left alone. Wouldn't want for you to have another 'run in' again, hmm?" The reminder makes the younger flinch, he'd rather not remember that incident. 

"N-no Sir Fury I wouldn't." Presenting his neck to calm down the vexed alpha. The show of submission makes his hackles rise, forcing himself to remain still for Fury's daily inspection of the "goods". The sun kissed omega allows his mind to wander back to Frandal and his alluring scent. 

Sure the teen had plenty people try and make a move on him, but this is the first time he'd ever responded like he had with Frandal's scent.Usually when an alpha would leak out their overpowering stench Tony's nose would wrinkle in distaste and he'd silently endure the ordeal. But with Frandal the honeyed eyed teen couldn't help but lean into the warm scent, wanting to wrap himself up in the thickening blanket and never leave. And to the omega that was quite concerning.

There could only be one reason he would feel compelled to do these things just from inhaling the alpha's scent, and it was impossible. This man is his one true mate. His mother would often tell him that true mates were only found by scent alone, how they were paired together by fate itself and there was no way to deny your fated not even by death. At the time he thought it was just his mother telling him silly bedtime stories meant for babies but now at the age of seventeen he's starting to think maybe they weren't just myth. The startling discovery makes Tony panic a little.

'a true mate? I-I have a true mate? H-how do I tell them? Do they know too? Will I be able to see him again?' his mind goes into a frenzy, trying to sort out all of his questions at once. Too far gone into his own spiraling mind Tony doesn't notice the words thrown his way. It isn't until his head is knocked to the side,paired with a harsh sting to his left cheek. Making the daydreaming boy snap right back into reality.

"You will listen to me when I am talking to you omega!"His dynamic spat out like it left a bad taste in the fuming alpha's mouth. The sneer marring Fury's lips make his fine wrinkles deepen making them look more like deep ugly scars. Tony's instincts scream out at him to run from his feral guardian, forcing himself to stay put as he pries his trembling mouth open to try to placid the furious Fury. 

"O-of course S-sir, I meant no slight towards you I am j-just tired is all." His shaky voice does little to calm Fury down. Only seeming to egg his ire on even more.

The deep rumbling that was present the entire time grows into a earthquaking growl that has some bystanders freeze in place. Having had noticed the gathering audience the retired military commander snatches Tony's arm in a crushing grip and takes off from the prying eyes.

Closing in on their shared residence the commander loosens his grip a bit to unlock the door giving Tony the perfect opportunity to try and shimmy his wrist out of the older's hand, but as fast as the grip loosened it tightens. The answering hiss to the new compressing hold is quickly replaced by a grunt of pain from being pushed onto the floor by his caregiver. 

"You didn't seem so tired when you were letting that alpha mark you up with his scent!!" The growling accusation grows closer to the sprawled omega on the floor.

"Wh-ahhhh!!" Tony's question gets cut off by the harsh jerk of his hair. His hands scramble up to try and force the offending hand out of his hair not leaving him any time to block the heavy booted foot that comes slamming into his stomach. The breath is knocked right of him resulting in his grip to falter giving Fury way more than enough time to drag the dry heaving omega across the room.

Allowing himself to be dragged across the room Tony tries to focus on his breathing not paying any mind to the darkness eating away at his vision or the pounding heart that sounds off in his ringing ears. 'In and Out Anthony.' the voice sounds a lot like his mother's but the teen has no time to dive deeper into what that means, maybe later when he doesn't have to pay close attention to his breathing. 'Yeah that sounds about right.' 

Though he can feel the jerk his body makes at each blow that he's being dealt. His mind is somewhere else just like every other time he is given one of Fury's lessons. Call him a glutton for punishment but during these times the teen likes to think about his life if he did present as an alpha like his parents hoped. Where would he be? What kind of people would he befriend? Would he be able to make some of his ideas come to life like he always dreamed? Would he find someone that would love him? 

At this question Tony's brain conjures up the image of a head filled with wavy ink hair, pale skin, high cheekbones, and piercing green eyes. Frandal, his true mate, his fated. 

Soon new questions start to pop up into his head. What is he like? Is he as nice as his peppermint and Juniper Berry with an odd hint of ozone scent? Will they ever meet again? Is he looking for him now? Soon enough his body stops its repetitive jerks and he can make out the retreating heavy footfalls of his tormentor followed by the slamming of a door. Having already gone through of the motions of Fury's lessons Tony knows that its best to just sleep on the floor than to try and move right now. Knowing that the newly forming bruises would only hinder his movements and make unnecessary noise. Knowing from experience learned that the retired general does not take kindly to being woken from his sleep. 'It's best to sleep on the floor', and he does just that finding the most comfortable position that he is allowed the battered omega drifts off to sleep. 

The next morning is surprisingly uneventful only having to endure a bit of his tormentor's more colorful set of words rather than being subjugated to another one of Fury's unique lesson plans. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Tony doesn't say anything but his goodbyes when the strict elder says he has a meeting to attend to in the next town over and wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

Waiting a good two hours before he decides its safe enough to step out of the house without having to worry that this was one of the retired general's test that he so loves to surprise Tony with from time to time.

Not even waiting to check his surroundings the temporarily freed omega heads to the only place he knows, the market place. Finally letting himself enjoy the feel of the leaves crunching under the weight of his body and the gentle breeze that manage to make his already disheveled chocolate locks even more messier. Tony's stomach starts to growl in displeasure to the lack of food in his system, deciding the first thing he'll do when he gets there is find something to eat the petite teen puts off his original plan.

Besides it's always better to do something on a full stomach anyways. He has a couple of days to find his mysterious fated mate anyways so what harm could a quick detour do?

Soon enough the town's market place comes into the view and Tony is hit with the different mouth watering aroma that come from each of the food vendors that have set up shop already. Letting his nose guide him to the most mouthwatering smell he's ever encountered the distracted teen doesn't notice the pair of eyes following him, not even when he reaches his destination does he note the stalking presence.

It doesn't surprise Tony that the place has people gathering around the establishment one bit. Resigned to wait in the growing line until he is seen to, the oblivious brunet takes no notice in the hushed whispers that the gathering townspeople are accumulating. But he does take notice of the shouting coming from within the small shop.

Something in the usually non confrontational omega tells him to check out what was going on and always one to give in to curiosity Tony sneaks in. Though it far more easier to maneuver his way around the group than he had expected it to be, Tony just chalked it up to his stealth and went on his way into the shop.

Making his way into the bustling cafe, dodging hurrying waitresses heading his way with a catlike quickness Tony stalks in closer towards the clamorous group of what looked like foreigners. Noting how the mouthwatering smell from earlier seemed to be originating from that table the now piqued teen finds all the more reason to investigate further.

Zeroing in on the unsuspecting band of boisterous tourist the brunet is stopped dead in his tracks by an overwhelming wave of pissed off pheromones, The falter in his stride cost him because next thing he knows the same group of seemingly close friends are all puffing up and are ready to fight one wrong move from either of the members and this could turn into a full on brawl. 

But that is not what Tony is focused on right now, the only thing he can pay any mind to is Frandal the fated mate he thought he'd have to search for is standing right there! Posturing with the other alphas ready to fight, wait hold up that's not good not at all! The thought of his fated being hurt or fatally injured causes a whimper to bubble its way up from his throat, 

And now the focus is on him 'Just great!'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is his run in with his true mate all what it's cracked up to be or was he just imagining the whole encounter? 
> 
> Tony and Fandral finally meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos I really appreciate it you guys!!😭😭
> 
> If you are reading this, thank you for giving my fic a visit I hope you enjoy it and don'r be shy to leave a comment.

All eyes were locked onto the distressed teen, and the second prince was livid. Sure at most he should feel a tad bit irked that the omega had interrupted the only interesting part of this trip by gassing them with his scared soured scent. But something deep within him screamed at him to comfort the shaky bed headed youth. Maybe it had something to do with his run in with the boy whose name he couldn't remember for the life of him. 

Unconsciously emitting his strongest dose of calming pheromones the raven sends a waning glare to each member of his group all the while his inner alpha preens at the instant effect his scent has on the quivering youth. 

The change in the omega is instantaneous which was quite concerning to the unaware prince, wasn't the omega shaking like a leaf just a while ago? His confusion on the always calm and collected male is clearly visible on his face making some of the others take pause. Having never seen the closed off eccentric with his emotions clearly on display for all to see. The other five alpha stand down far more intrigued by this turn of events to even remember what they were arguing for in the first place.

Now just noticing his slip up the pale alpha rushes to pull on his constant mask of indifference. Straightening out his shoulders, and standing at his full height of an impressive 6'2 feet the younger group member's eyes roam to all the occupants in the small shop they are in. When piercing green eyes land on the omega they stay locked onto the innocent whiskey and for a brief moment the older sees something flash within those rounded eyes that pique his interest. 

'Hmm, maybe this trip wasn't a waste of time after all.' Getting a smug sense of satisfaction at the answering blush the younger gives when he flashes a seductive leer the boys way, before the heathenizing prince vanishes in a puff of green smoke.

Already familiar with the act, the second prince is quick to recover from the initial whiplash he gets every time he teleports. So imagine his surprise when he hears a nauseous groan that did not belong to him. 

"Guhhh, I-i think i'm going to be sic-ughhhh!" The wobbly words cut short by the bile that crawls its way from the stowaway's throat. The acidic stench that makes its way to the royal makes his nose scrunch up and face wrinkle in disgust. Stepping away to a safe distance from any repulsing smells that might come his way the raven gets a better look at his uninvited passenger. 

"Why did you tag along, Fandral?" The demand for an answer leaves no room debate. The shorter now dry heaving from the whole experience raises a shaky hand to buy himself some time as he slowly regains his barrings. 

Coughing up the last stubborn chunk of vomit from his mouth, the sandy haired alpha uses his free hand to wipe the excess chunks from his face all the while keeping direct eye contact.

"What was that earlier?" the taller's question completely disregarded in favor of his own. Was it a smart idea to get on the irked prince's nerves even further no of course not but he tagged along for this so might as well ask. Shrugging his shoulders at the affronted look the raven has Fandral gets up from his previously slumped over kneel and stands at his own 6'1 feet in height. 

"What about "earlier"?" The confusion clearly painting over his spat out retort. "It doesn't take a scholar to make the connection, my dear prince. I highly doubt someone that prides themselves on being able to read anybody can be so blind as to not be able to read them own selves, Loki." The blond growing more smug as his analysis goes on. 

Though Loki's face shocked from a sudden revelation could be easily traced back to Fandral. Not for the reason you might think but it was within this time that Loki finally remembered the whimpering youth's name and his small omittance of the truth.

"This is perfect!" The childlike delight in his softly spoken epiphany comes out before he can stop it but he couldn't care less how crazed he might've seemed. His cover was not yet blown, he could still have some fun not as Loki the disgraced prince but as Fandral the charismatic alpha. 

"What's perfect? Loki?" Fandral butts into his moment of clarity and the usually quick to anger prince can't find the will to care because if Fandral wouldn't have 'tagged along' then his cover would've been blown and the trickster couldn't have that. No instead the concerningly out of character prince fixes the lost sandy blond with a smile that brings on a full body shiver in the shorter before striding off. 

Watching the scarily excited second prince take off with a bounce in his step that only appeared when the trickster found something to better 'occupy' his time. The stowaway can only pray that whatever it is he's planning won't be something too chaotic.

They left just like that! Turned into a burst of thin air which should be impossible because the Law Of Conservation clearly states that matter can neither be created or destroyed but the alpha seemed to do both with his little disappearing act. Tony wants to balk at the violation of the universe's scientific laws but at the same time a part of him glows with pride at being paired with such a strong and unique mate. 

"Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun we must leave our morning feast and search for Loki and Fandral!" The booming far louder than was strictly necessary for the inside of a family owned diner. Though it seems that the three were used to the blond's bellowed out orders, just gathering up and heading out the establishment in a single filed line a stark difference from their prior boisterous selves. 

Waiting for the last of the four to step outside of the crowded cafe, Tony takes a seat in the newly unoccupied booth and waits to order his breakfast. Is what he wish he did but the omega soon finds himself trailing after the band of searching alphas.

For group of seemingly military trained alphas, they are quite oblivious to the trailing omega not even so much as a suspicious look at their surroundings when a particularly loud snap sounds offs from behind them. Cursing his none the less risky slip up, Tony falls back a bit further from the other members in order to reduce his chances of being caught. 

He trails after the pack nonstop it even gets to the point to where Tony wants to cut his losses and just head back to the little shop he passed by during his stalking. Seeming to have sensed the tiring omega's thoughts the blond that he dubbed leader just stops in his tracks granting the tired teen enough time to rest until then.

Scenting the forest air for Loki's scent, Thor's nose catches the young omega from earlier's scent, smiling to himself the much older carries on his way. 'Maybe brother will be more agreeable if we were to take his chosen to him?' with this thought in mind Thor continues on his search brushing off all of the other's suspicions of being followed.

The brief break from being on his feet makes Tony want to leave the search party even more. Why was it that the deep aching in his feet wasn't noticeable before? Steeling himself in to continue on angrily his protesting feet, the resilient teen soldiers on right behind his oblivious guides.

Though it is not for much longer if the slight tingle his whole body receives and the faint traces of ozone that he can smell is anything to go by. Finding some type of consolation in this, Tony ignores his blistering feet and marches on besides he traveled too far to turn back now. Wasn't like anybody was waiting for him back home, which was a plus since the teen could already imagine what new lesson Fury might concoct if he knew Tony was actively searching out an unknown and foreign alpha. But the teen couldn't find a damn to give at what the tyrannical alpha would do to him because this was his true mate he was looking for so consequences be damned. 

During his inner ramblings a sound of rustling leaves can be heard not that far away from them accompanied by the divine scent of peppermint, Juniper berries, and a bit of ozone. Both Tony and Thor perk up at this ready to greet the disappearing alpha with an rivaling amount of relief and enthusiasm that would put any cheer group to shame. 

It is a race for who was the fastest, when the raven finally showed his face. Tony being the furthest and shorter legged out of the two should've by all accounts lost the battle of speed though the brunet didn't let that hold him back. Determined to be the first one to greet his fated, the omega pushes past his aching legs and rushes past Thor in a blur of brow.

Throwing himself right onto Fandral, Tony is quick to burrow his way into the taller's chest reveling in the concentrated smell of his fated. Taking in a deep and shuddering breath "Hmm, Alpha." the teen unknowingly washes his cocoa, rose and vanilla scent over his fated never once noticing the stiff body underneath him nor the gasp of shock from the group of alphas.

Tony does notice the answering scent sent his way, and honestly that's all that matters to the blissed-out omega.

"Ahem.." The short but sharp sound pierces through the pairs bubble and just like that Tony is pried away by his fated. His inner omega unsettled by the rejection from their chosen, they release a whimper hoping to gain the alpha's attention.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Loki torn between seething at Thor for ruining his plans by bringing Tony with them, or trying to comfort the whimpering omega pressed up against his arm. But the honeyed eyed youth's following whimper is answer enough for him. 

Not caring for what he may look like to the other's the raven turns his full attention right back onto Tony. "Shhh, pet I am here." Running his long pale fingers through the omega's fluffy chocolate tresses, Loki allows a rare small smile grace his face enjoying the way the innocent teen leaned into his touch. 

"Hmm, Fandral. I didn't think i'd see you so soon. My fated." The purring omega far too lost in his fated's scent paired with the soothing running fingers in his hair to hear the sharp intakes of breath from the bombs he just dropped. 

"Loki, why is this omega calling you Fandral?"


	5. Whose name is it anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor drops the bomb, what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos guys! I really appreciate that you liked my work so much to leave me some!!😭
> 
> It’s always good to get some feedback so if you have any leave a comment, please and thank you!

When Thor had let the omega stalk behind them, the heir only thought that the boy was his brother's new 'interest'. But right from the moment Loki showed his face, his previous assumptions went flying straight out the window at alarming speeds.

"Mmmh not omega, Tony." The omega currently cuddled up omega speaks up in the frozen prince's steed. Not taking any notice in his supposed True Mate’s own frozen solid state.

Here is an omega, no Tony who claims that Thor's baby brother, LOKI is his true mate? Thor being so used to being the butt of plenty of Loki's pranks, knows all of the raven’s slight ticks when a plan has finally panned out. And Thor know without a shadow of a doubt that the prankster would never joke about being someone's true mate.

Though this revelation might help ease the heir’s troubling mind, it still does not answer his accumulating questions. 

One being...”Why do you call him Fandral?” Now aiming his inquisition at the perfectly content bundle of brunet that is currently trying to squish himself further into Loki’s chest. The words fail to reach Tony’s ears, leaving the group to stew in their own silence. Well that is until Thor speaks up once more this time slipping in his alpha’s voice demanding the omega’s full attention. 

“Why do you call him Fandral, omega?” He doesn’t mean to frighten the poor teen but he needs answers. The flinch that Tony gives makes the golden prince falters in his quest for some type of explanation but it is the protective growl from the form above the quivering teen that gives Thor pause. 

“And why is that any of your concern? Thor.” His given name spat out like it was some sort of poison and not a gift bestowed onto him by his sires. 

“Because Loki this omega claims to be your fated! All the while he’s calling you out of your name!” He didn’t mean to yell at the younger but his own alpha wouldn’t allow him to carry on casual conversation with another alpha, especially one that is currently leaking out some potent intimidating pheromones.

“Anthony has made it very clear to you what his name is, and you will do well to remember it!” The quick diversion, gives Loki enough time to decide how he wants to spin this turn of events, so that it falls into his favor.

“Loki if this.. om-Anthony is your fated..” Thor’s unsure words of brotherly advice are cut off by a very confused and now very lucid Tony.

“Why are you calling him Loki?” Dubiousness clearly in the omega's tone. Pulling himself from the warmth that his mate radiated, Tony turns to face the blond awaiting his answer with a certain conviction that it made the battle-worn alpha feel that he needed to tread lightly.

The question mixed with the small omega pulling away puts the aliased prince on edge. One of the two reasons being that his previous brilliant plan for the innocent omega was being snatched away from him as the conversation went on. And the other being something that he'd rather not touch on right now, maybe he can look at the reason his alpha has taken an liking to the honeyed youth later but right now the mage needs to focus on trying to save his crumbling plan before it is too late. 

And the only way to do that was to address the elephant in the room before the blond, brunet duo can say something that might put a damper in his plans. Turning to the main person he must convince of his spun tale, Loki's deep green lock right into sweet whiskey. "Anthony.." Giving pause to appear apprehensive with a splash of apologetic before continuing on. "My brother calls me Loki because that is my name." Adding a slow downcast of his eyes so that he knew that Tony saw the movement and took it as him being penitent. If the comforting smell that makes its way to his nose is anything to go by then the alpha knew the omega was buying his act. 

"I apologize for the waste of your time Anthony. I know that such a ethereal omega such as yourself would've never given me a chance if you knew who I truly am." Though Loki knows he is laying it thick the mage is not opposed to using any means necessary even if it means playing the teen ego than he will put his pride to the side. 

Though this was not the reaction the mage was expecting no not at all, but Loki couldn't say that he didn't appreciate the view. 

There Tony stands as his small hands fidgets with the ends of his sleeves as the poor boy tries to hide the flaming blush adorning his cheeks by ducking his head down. But the visage of honeyed eyes peeking up at him through thick curled lashes makes something in Loki puff up and preen but he doesn't get long to try and memorize the image for long since his muse picks this time to speak up.

"N-no there is no need to apologize um....Loki was it?" Seeming unused to compliments the brunet stumbles with his words. 

Putting that bit of information away for later its now time to turn up the charm but his thickheaded brother butts in before he can utter at least one of his sweetened words. 

"Ahem.. Anthony if you do not mind me asking why did you call Loki your true mate?" The tactless and lack of finesse in his inquiry made everyone sans Tony grimace at the poorly veiled accusation.

Though being known for his good-heartedness and being easily swayed Thor was still not letting up on this not if it involved the potential of his brother having found his true mate. For Loki this idiotic big brother protectiveness wasn't helping him at all in convincing Tony to stay, but to the teen it was cute to see Thor's protectiveness it put the built intimidating man into the new light of a overprotective golden retriever and Tony could deal with that. So with this in mind the shorter stares the Goliath right into the eyes and smiles a naturally charming smile that alight his eyes into a golden wreath of laurels that shine so bright that the much older feels that he must look away lest he go blind.

"Mmm, no I don't mind you asking.." Giving pause and awaiting the blond's name before continuing on. "Oh, my apologies. Thor my name is Thor." Now its the alpha's turn to feel flustered but the brunet pays no mind too busy with saying his continuing on. He might’ve not took note but Loki sure did, sending a warning glare to the taller the raven moves in closer towards the speaking omega never once taking his eyes off of Thor.

"I called Loki my true mate because that's what he is." He states the words so confidently as if he were reading off facts from a textbook, and to the omega it was just like that. Just like he knew that less than one percent of earth's water can be used as drinking water, he knew that Fandral Loki whatever his name was is his fated. So it wasn't a matter of how to spin it for Tony or weather they believed him or not but a matter of what his true mate wanted to do. With this in mind the brunet leans right into the protective raven and lets the warmth envelope him.

Seeing that the two were just going in circles Sif steps forward, now reminding the three that they were in fact there and witness to this state of affairs. "I think it will be better if we seek out accommodations before the sun falls.And I’m sure that Anthony’s guardians must want him home before then.” The diplomacy in her tone accentuated by her military like stance reminded Tony a lot of Sir Fury. 

The teen begins to feel the all to familiar tremors in his hands and built up of sweat gathering at the top of his brows at the thought of his abuser. Unknowingly secreting a wave of distressed pheromones, the frightened omega forces a wobbly smile worm its way onto his face trying to go for a lazed mood but it all falls flat. 

“Y-yeah I am sure that my guardian would be very worried about me, if they were here.” Bringing a hand to rest on the nape of his neck to give off his boyish charm, praying that the others won’t comment on his flightiness. 

“Is your guardian not here, Anthony?” As tactless as ever the blond butts in once again. This time the teen winces at the blonds obliviousness, 

“Umm.. y-yeah you could say that. Heh they actually just left this morning for a meeting out of town, but I do have to tend to the house soo..” Letting himself trail off rather than continue on with his rambling, not knowing what else to do turns in the direction of his home. He was so close to leaving the digging alpha and calling it a day before a cool hand latches it’s way into his shoulder.

‘Ah, just great.’ The brunet’s eyes slowly shut as he finally resigns himself to the onslaught of questions that were sure to come from the big blond.

Seeing his opening Loki latches onto the retreating youth, waiting until those honeyed eyes lock onto his own deadly green before voicing his idea. “If you are alone it would be irresponsible of your fated to leave you all by yourself.” The smoothness in his voice dripped with a devouring sweetness that the youth didn’t know what else to do but hazily agree to whatever the man said.

Loving the reaction from the heavenly scented omega, Loki looks over his shoulder to wave off the Thor and the others enjoying the dumbfounded looks that the group have slapped onto their faces. “I’ll see you later brother, Anthony and I must be retiring now.” Curling this arm around the petite brunet, the raven leads them away to hopefully have some time to get to know each other better.

“Wait!” Thor not liking the implications of the two being alone together quickly rushes over to the retreating duo before they can fully leave. Snapping his head down to look at Tony with pleading eyes.

“Will you accommodate us as well? Please.” The desperation in his voice makes Tony immediately agree despite the sour smell of distaste that the man besides him gives off. 

“Sure, what bad could more people be?” Shrugging his shoulders the teen goes back to heading to his house with the band of alphas in tow. Besides Fury won’t be due back for a couple more days so he should be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I timed the whole chapter out so that I could have it out on Halloween but I did not take into consideration my lack of time management skills, so my bad. But happy belated Halloween but hey i'm just in time for Dia de los muertos so there's always that!! I know that with Corona it was a bit different but I hope you guys had a good spookyfest! 
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and the comments they really do give me life!😭 
> 
> I hope to hear more from you guys soon!

Tony’s house was nothing like the dark prince expected. The imposing barred abode that sat right in the furthest part of the small quaint town. Far more closer to the secluded forested area than the bustling market, giving the raven the impression that whomever owned this house did not want to be seen. The small bright omega leading them in made the contrast between the dark deary house all the more striking.

The inside of the spooky manor only solidified Loki’s first impression:this was no home indeed but rather a gilded time capsule. The framed picture showed no signs that Tony even lived there, nothing but framed newspapers clippings of a man named General Nick Fury. Letting his calculating eyes take in the hung medals of valor and plaques of many military accomplishments, Loki searches for anything that might indicate of the omega's existence but he came up empty handed at every turn not even a small picture of the teen could be found. He felt a pang of pity coursed through him at the thought of Tony being hidden not out of fear but out of shame. 

Even with his own unsavory acts the dark prince's parents never tried to deny his existence or show any signs of contempt for him, so to the mage it was mind-boggling that a bright, innocent omega such as Anthony had a guardian that would both deny and hold contempt against the teen. The mage doesn't know he's been staring at an particularly decorated wall for the entirety of Tony's brief tour until said brunet draws his attention. 

"He used to be the commander of this town's military, saved the town and everything." Leaning in a forced casualness to him, Tony speaks up. Successfully grabbing the hyper focused alpha's attention. 

The quick twist the raven preformed in order to be face to face with Tony would've been comedic if it weren't for the topic that he so stupidly chose. He should've said something witty about his staring or maybe even brought up the fact that the others were in the sitting room waiting for him but nope he chose to bring up his guardian. Just goes to show that he wasn't as good at this as he previously thought.

"So I've seen, the man has a vast collection of memorabilia." The blatant brush off and distaste of Fury's treasured awards does bring a short breathy chuckle out of the shorter. "Heh, yeah the man has the whole house decorated with things like that." A small wistful smile forms, the sad dulled eyes of the youth has Loki speaking up before he can think about what to say. 

"Its a pity though that there are no pictures of you, to liven up the place." He is thankful for the smoothness in his voice, which completely contrasts with his inner panic at the unfiltered words that flew from his mouth. The wide eyed look that Tony is giving is not helping him either, did he say something wrong? Did he offend the brunet? Worrying on how to find a way to fix his slight misstep Loki is blindsided when the omega sends a shy smile his way. 

The blush is slowly making its way up Tony's face when he voices that the others are waiting for them. "We shouldn't keep your brother waiting, lets go." And to this the alpha has his own retort to the unsavory idea of having his thickheaded brother and his friends as onlookers while he tries to get to know Anthony better. 

"Thor can wait for eternity for all I care. What i'd' rather be doing is hearing all about my fated." His cheshire upturn of his lips speak of nothing but mischief and Tony has to suppress the shiver that wants to makes its self known. Far too focused on accomplishing his task the teen fails to hide his interested pheromones, the smell snakes its way towards the mischievous prince. Emboldened by Anthony's blatant interest Loki pulls a weakly resisting brunet along with him far away from the other's prying eyes 

With no particular destination in mind Loki allows his magic be his guide, small wisps of green magic float ahead of them mapping out the pair's way to wherever they saw fit. They could've been walking for hours but the two wouldn't have known far too absorbed in each other's presence to care about something as irrelevant as time. When the lazily floating sparks of seidr stop the alpha, omega duo find themselves in a small clearing. 

The moonlight illuminates across the alcove of water that sat on the far end of the wooded area creating an otherworldly look to the forest. But the moon does something far more amazing to the small omega than the illuminating glow that shone brightly onto the alcove. No, all that mattered to the raven prince was the wowed omega, whose face shone with an ethereal glow that would had made any god envious and Loki would know being one himself. Stepping closer towards the omega only stopping in his walk when he is right behind a very distracted Tony. Snaking his long arms so that they rest snugly around the omega's small waist. Content with his long limbs new resting place the raven tilts his head forward so that his chin finds its new home on the smaller's right shoulder. 

Happy to watch the glowing water flow while his senses are thickly blanketed by the cocoa, rose and vanilla that was distinctly Tony. Answering the beautiful scent with his very own, Loki takes some satisfaction in the full body shiver the smaller has. The vibrations can be felt on his front and the older has to stop the groan that makes its way up his throat when the younger's very plump bottom comes in contact to with his pelvis. 

"The view is beautiful, Loki." The breathlessness does things to the raven, and though the idea of fooling around in a moonlit clearing does sound magnificent to him he can't not yet. So despite his inner alpha's protest Loki pulls back and comes shoulder to shoulder with the mesmerized teen, though now with regrettably only one arm wrapped securely around the shorter. 

"Absolutely breathtaking." Eyes never leaving the heavenly moonlit omega. Turning his head to the alpha's breathless response, Tony comes face to face with hypnotic emeralds the words now taking a whole new meaning that makes the teen's brain short circuit. Coming to the conclusion that Loki was talking about him, the brunet ducks his head down to hide his rapidly heating skin.

"I was talking a-about the lake." Tony clarifies for the alpha wanting those soul piercing eyes off him, before the owner caught sight of his embarrassingly tomato reddened face. 

His efforts are all for not, since pale pianist finger's slowly find themselves around his chin. Guiding Tony's face upward, Loki waits until the younger's attention is fully on him before he says anything. And though it takes a while for the embarrassed omega's honeyed eyes to finally peer into demanding emeralds, the prince couldn't find himself to be annoyed at the brunet for dragging the contact out since he had the perfect view of the frazzled teen's redden ears.'How cute' the thought popping into his head, causing a warm smile to crawls its way onto his regal features. 

"And I was talking about you. Anthony it amazes me that you are so unaware of your beauty." Letting his eyes soften, Loki continues on reveling in the shocked look that adorned the omega's soft features. "We could be in the garden of idunn and you would still be the most tempting." The earnestness in his voice makes an unfamiliar fire alight in the pit of Tony's belly.

Noticing the gradual change in the youth's demeanor Loki goes on, feeling the all too familiar lick of fire settling in his gut. "I am lucky to be your fated." Lowering his voice until it reaches a husky baritone, meticulously lowering himself down so that he comes face to face with the shorter before he lowers the lids of his eyes. 'All I have to wait.' the mantra chanted within his head, forcing himself to wait for the omega to make the next move. Not an easy feat for either of his inner alpha and ravened prince but this is needed to be done if he wants to get any further in his plan. 

Shocked by his fated's breathless confession, Tony is stunned speechless. Trying to process everything all at once, but when he does the youth and his inner omega's heart flutters and they are crashing their lips straight into their alpha's before they can think of anything to say. 

The crash was unexpected but sure as hell not unwanted. With a arm full of omega Loki lays his arms right back to their rightful place on Anthony's waist, he lets the younger set the pace not wanting to overwhelm the omega just yet. The kiss is nothing like the fast paced and sinful kisses he is used to but soft and chaste and oh so right to the raven, as he feels himself straining to hold back from mapping out the brunet's own mouth when Anthony deepens the kiss. Knowing that without a shadow of a doubt will make the omega in his arms turn into a puddle of want if he allowed himself to take charge. Picking up his previously disregarded mantra once more Loki forces himself to stay put and let Anthony continue on with the languid and exploring pace, though that doesn't mean he wont indulge in other things. 

Releasing his own peppermint, Juniper berries cloud over the lip-locked omega placing them in a blanket of just Loki's scent. Scenting of the unbonded brunet as his for all to see makes his inner alpha rumble in satisfaction at the blatant show of possession over the sweet beautiful omega. 'Mine'. 

Pulling back due to the lack of air, Tony shyly looks up into Loki's eyes with a small smile on his face as his chest heaves from the lack of air. The slight burn in his lungs is exhilarating to the inexperienced youth, wanting more of that rush Tony leans onto the tips of his toes so he can kiss his fated once more. His attempt is cut off by a pale finger to his lips, creating a barrier between the two. The whimper leave his pressed lips before he could stop it, feeling a bit rejected by Loki's sudden denial of another kiss.

Taking in the alpha's appearance, the omega can see that Loki was feeling the spark just as much as he was, so why was he denying them it? "Loki." The name whispered as a prayer, Tony hoping that any deity would answer him and knock some sense into the now reluctant raven so that he would let them reignite the burning spark from before. 

He is given an answer but not the one he wanted. "We need to go back." The barely repressed hunger shining in his eyes contradict the raven's own words. Though Tony does hear the obvious attempt to hold back but he can't bring himself to care. Way too caught in the hazily heated thoughts of his inner omega. Driven by the need to regain the of feeling those thin lips on his own Tony's hand snake their way to Loki's hand that has acted as a barrier to his goal. Moving the offending appendage aside all he has to do now is kiss the raven. 

His movements are too quick for the godly prince to stop, the press of lips quells the burning need in Tony. Purring at the feeling the younger pulls back, knowing that he overstepped the line that his fated set out.Feeling a bit guilty after his crazed thoughts have been cleared away, Tony turns from the stunned prince. Putting some distance between them he has enough time to put himself together before he can embarrass himself even further. 

Clearing his tightened up throat, Tony doesn't wait for the focus to be shifted on him. "I think it would be better if we do head back. I'm sure that Thor must be worried sick after our whole disappearing act." The forced light chuckle that he croaks out to lighten up the increasingly awkward mood is not missed on Loki.

Not caring if the taller is following after him, the shorter goes on leaving the moonlit alcove along with the memory of his failed first kiss. 

The clearing that leads into his house is coming into view and by the hurried footfalls behind him tells the teen that the other has found his way out as well. Not wanting to be reminded of his loss of control he carries on, seemingly just in time. 

Since the front door slams open revealing a very flustered blond, looking from left to right surly scanning for any sign of Loki and Tony. "H-hey Thor." The lame greeting is enough to draw Thor's attention. Instead of stepping aside to allow the younger entry the far taller stays put having caught the undeniable scent of his brother on the blushing disheveled omega. Wanting to get a closer look of the brunet, Thor leans in completely oblivious to the shorter's obvious distress at the move. Clear blue eyes take inventory of the youth, wanting to make sure that Loki didn't get further acquainted with their nice host more than was strictly necessary. He'd hate to have to find new lodgings so soon and on such short notice as well, given his brother'e reputation of bedding and fleeing his partners. 

Having had heard the name of his brother being spoken by Anthony, Loki makes haste towards the two feeling a spark of unease settle within his gut at the thought of the two together alone. He makes it in time, just before the blond alpha can do anything to the unsuspecting omega's space. Not even caring for the frivolous use of his magic when he teleports himself right in front of Thor, pushing the blond away from him. Successfully blocking Anthony from the invading alpha. A deep growl tares its way from his throat, his inner alpha seething at the thought of another alpha so close to their omega. 

"What Are You Doing With Anthony, Thor?" His thunderous voice is so striking it puts the lighting god to shame. Thor at least has the decency to look apologetic at his behavior though the fuming raven can not find it in himself to care, all he knew was that an alpha that wasn't him was by his unclaimed omega. With the stabbing need to make this right Thor tries to show that he means no harm, lifting his hands up in an placating manner and despite his own inner alpha's protest presents his neck in submission to his feral younger brother. 

Though the show of submission seems to quell Loki's rage a bit it is still not enough not to warrant a fierce glare his direction before he turns back to face the blocked omega. 

Checking over the shaking sun-kissed omega. Loki leans in further so that his forehead rests on Tony's, while he cradles his face between adrenaline shocked hands. His priority right now is to comfort the shivering and flustered brunet, pumping out his most calming pheromones Loki allows his inner alpha to sends out soothing croons only meant for mates. The gasp that this action elicits from Thor is ignored in favor of focusing on Tony. Once the honeyed teen is calm enough Loki pulls away just enough to make direct eye contact with him. 

"Anthony, I need you to go inside." Seeing the forming protest from the younger, the older speaks up. "Thor and I are in dire need of a little chat." The calmed hushed words barely underling the obvious threat only meant to be noticed by the blond. 

Waiting until for Tony to squeeze his way through the door, before he shuts the door close he sends an reassuring smile the teens way. Once the door is closed the raven's seemingly quelled anger makes an appearance and with vengeance. 

"What the Hell was that Thor!!" 


	7. A teenager’s romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone with Thor, Loki gets his long awaited chat. 
> 
> Will the oblivious prince get the hint or will Loki get way more than what he bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving the Kudos and comments it really makes me happy to see that you guys are enjoying my fic!! 
> 
> I look forward to reading more of your comments and if there are any suggestions you may have I’m always up to hear it!
> 
> Also I kinda went a little crazy with this chapter so it’s a little bit longer.

Thor has never seen Loki this mad before and that's saying a lot since the blond had spent most of his childhood being on the receiving end of many of the mage's angered filled rants. But this feral, and snapping Loki is something he has never been privy to seeing and that's enough to give the bulky alpha pause. Not knowing what to say to Loki that would calm the mage down just enough to be more inclined for discussion rather than just growling at him. Coming up empty handed on what to do, the older settles for silence. 

Which seems to not have been the incorrect answer, if Loki's fuming enraged voice is anything to go by. "Answer Me!!" Stepping closer to the slightly taller alpha, Loki puffs out in defense. His magic buzzing at his fingertips waiting for the command to unleash whatever their wielder saw fit for the blond. bloodied red emeralds stab right into confused blues, the challenge is there and Thor is not willing to run the risks of taking on a feral mage right about now. 'Why didn't I just go to bed like the others' second guessing his previous life decisions, Thor steels himself in for a very long conversation at best or a feral attack at worst. 

"I was worried." The admittance only spurs on the already pissed off raven. 'Why would another alpha be worried about our chosen? Does he want to take him from us? Does he not see us fit enough to take care of them?' his inner alpha going wild with possessiveness and jealousy at the thought of someone other than him with their chosen.The mage's already flaring seidr lights up with fury at the thought, creating the image of an inflamed Loki surrounded by poisonous green hellfire. 

Loki's fingers itch to wrap their way around Thor's stupid thick neck, but the thought of his mother grieving the blond idiot should he kill him stops the raven from the tempting thought. Steeling himself in he holds back on his itch to kill his brother, instead demanding for the blond to clarify. "Why worry yourself over my affairs, Thor?! Its not like you to take a sudden interest in what I do." The instant change into a calm cold demeanor gives the man in question whiplash. 

"Answer the question, Brother." Spatting out the word brother like Loki couldn't palate the fact that they are siblings, pierces through the golden prince's heart. Wanting nothing more than to make this right Thor answers as honestly as he can. "That omega called you his fated, Loki. Do you know what that means? What that means for you?" The clear signs of worry marring and clouding the usually shining prince's face as he voices his concerns. But the younger doesn't take notice in the change in character with Thor's questions are ringing in his mind. Did he know what this would mean? Of course it would mean that he has found his fated. But he also knew what it really meant for him, no more freedom he would forever be chained by the monotonous life of monogamy. Could he do that? Could Loki give up his freedom for his supposed fated? How did he even know if they were fated? This could just be a case of an infatuated omega claiming them to be so for all Loki knew.

"His name is not omega, it is Anthony." He settles for ignorance rather than having to answer any of Thor's inquires. His voice dripping with annoyance at having to correct the older once again on how to address the brunet. 

"You are to be crowned king in the future it would do you some good to remember at the very least a simple name." Brushing pass his older brother, Loki heads into the house knowing that the blond alpha won't follow after him right now. Storming his way to his assigned living quarters the enraged raven so happens to pass by an adjacent corridor that is pumping out an heavenly smell.

With his curiosity peaked the mage ventures off of his trek to his room in favor of finding out what was going on in that secluded delicious smelling hallway.With the new route in mind Loki heads on down the darkened path, letting his nose be his guide. Too engross in the new mystery the mage pays no mind to how his magic slowly starts to come out, dancing happily along his pale skin nor does he pay any mind to the way his inner beast perks up at the scent. Chalking up the feeling of unrest up to him just being giddy over the new find. It would seem that the closer the raven alpha gets to the smell the more both his seidr and alpha puff up in blatant interest, the growing flares between the two becomes far too much that Loki has to halt in his sure stride in order to get himself under control. 

His feet blindly continue on their path not caring for the rest of its body's inner turmoil. The warm sweet scent of freshly made rose cocoa, makes Loki's mouth water and his alphan fangs itch to sink themselves into something. Unused to having such an reaction over a simple smell, the dark prince forces his body to come to a stop and take a deep breath. Which is a big mistake on his part. 

Once the huge dose of rose cocoa enters his system, emerald eyes become eclipsed by his dilated pupils as the strengthened need to find the rose cocoa scent casts a fog over Loki's once rational thinking mind into a pheromoned crazed alpha. With now his inner alpha in the driver's seat Loki is left to watch as his body produces inhuman growls that reverberate through his entire being as he comes up empty handed in his search for the scent. 

Busting from vacant room to room, he leaves nothing untouched, his frustration increasing as he goes on with still no sign of that ripe delicious smell of what he could only describe as 'His. Home'. 

It isn't until Loki reaches the last and final door, and oh Norns if he thought that the faint scents that he caught were intoxicating then the waves coming from the small cracks of the door were purely addictive. Driven strictly by his instincts, Loki lunges for the door knob and proceeds to swing open the door. But the door would not budge no matter how many times the mage tried, even going as far as to try jingling the door knob. After his many feeble attempts of getting past the barrier set before him, preventing the raven from coming face to face with the source of that divine smell Loki tries for his seidr. 

"Open" The brief command sent to the readily awaiting magic, the ravened mage watches with rapt attention as the green crackling seidr licks at his fingertips before taking residence on the entirety of the stubborn door. 

The satisfying click signaling the successful unlocking was music to the mage's ears, so much so that a almost manic sort of smile crawls its way onto his lips. With the all obstacles out of his way, there is nothing stopping Loki from diving head first into the pooling aroma of rose cocoa. Granted there is nothing truly stopping him the raven falters after hearing the all to familiar whimper.

Pressing his ear against the wooden partition, avoiding the way his inky locks bunch up and muss up his perfectly styled hair the prince strains his ears to hear. He can only make out the harsh pants and whimpers coming through the cracks but nothing gives him any clue on what is going on behind that door. 

"L-loki, P-please." The breathy words catches his full attention though. Pulling away from the door the alpha can hear his heart pounding away in his ears, he knows that he should leave and act like he never stumbled onto this but he has this burning need to throw all caution to the wind and open the door. 'Just a peek couldn't hurt, right?' His mind supplies instantly wanting to see Anthony just for a bit in the throws of passion. 

"Just one look and then I'll leave." The compromise is clearly a lie, knowing deep down that if he were to allow himself he would never want to leave. But its enough to get him to crack open the door just a bit, just enough for him to see Anthony. The omega's scent pour straight through floating its way into the already poorly resolved alpha's nostrils sending a bolt of electricity through his system. His hands take on a white knuckled grip around the knob, trying to stabilize the increasingly inebriated prince all the while wanting to open the door up completely. The need to see the omega overdrives his battle and soon Loki finds his head breaching the threshold, keeping his body rooted in its spot by sheer force of will. 

The angle in which his body is in, makes it seem as though he was frozen mid bow.Paying little mind to the straining muscles from holding such a position, Loki searching eyes immediately lock onto the omega and the sight before him makes all air leave his body.

Covered in a sheen of sweat giving Tony's body an Elysian glow, enraptured emeralds trail the visible skin greedily hoarding them away to come back to later. "P-please" The breathless plea tear the engrossed prince's attention away from the miles of skin and direct him to stare at the omega before him as a whole. "Beautiful." His thoughts left right in the open for only the two of them to hear, expecting the omega to freeze from the sound of his voice and acknowledge his presence. So that they could take up from where they left off, but this time Loki will take the lead making sure to answer all of his inner alpha's blaring demands. 

Emboldened by his newly formed plans the raven passes the threshold fully, continuing on until he as the foot of the bed. Hovering over the panting youth Loki can't help himself and gives into the consuming need to grab the omega's attention just like they did him. Seating himself besides Anthony made his once watering mouth dry and palms sweat unused to being like this around an omega, the heathenous alpha for the first time in his long life feeling nervous. Extending his hand to graze the glistening tan face. The skin to skin contact makes his magic unwillingly come out, despite his attempts to stop it the seidr seems to have a mind of its own and slowly crawls its way onto the omega lighting up his face in the process. 

With the new lighting, Loki hoped to gain the alluring omega's full attention but what he got instead made the prince falter in his caresses. The once divine sight of glimmering skin and breathless words were quickly replaced by the obviously night terror plagued teen that had been calling for his help and here he was drooling all over the unsuspecting youth. The thought makes him sick, put off by his new discovery Loki goes back to his original plan of leaving the room and pretending that he never came across the sight.

Removing his hand that was still pressed firmly onto Tony's flushed flesh, the raven begins to rise from his spot beside the plagued youth. The soft slow shuffling he does in order to not wake the omega ruffle up the white blanket that Tony was covered in. The cold breeze that Tony feels from the move wakes him, squirming around in his little ball of cover to regain that beautiful warmth from earlier he brushes past something solid. Caught off guard by the new object in his bed, Tony slowly brushes against the mass once more taking his time to get a clue on what the solid figure could be. Unable to get a good feel on what this thing could be, the now slowly waking brunet pushes his arm out of his bundle of warmth into the cold midnight air for the sake of soothing his curiosity. 

The small hand wrapping itself around Loki's arm startled the sneaking mage. The frightened yelp that burst its way past his lips was not something the raven would've ever wanted the tanned brunet to hear coming from him ever. The dark prince clears his throat hoping to regain the his usual calm and collective demeanor. 

"Ahem, I was walking to my quarters and heard you..whimpering. I only came in to check if you were okay." A flush of mortification claws its way up his neck to settle proudly on his checks at being caught by the sleepy omega.

With a bleary-eyed stare aimed at the alarmed alpha, Tony lazily replies taking no notice in the older's panic. "Hmm.. Ish al' good." Waving his freed hand to dismiss the unnecessary worry from his fated. Seeing that his signal was unread by obviously uneased alpha, Tony decides to do something that his mother always used to do for him when he was younger. 

Scooting around in his small cot, Tony makes enough room for Loki to fit. Lifting up the blanket for the alpha to get in, the cold air rushes in making a shiver rack the teens body. "C'mon." Patting the freed space on the bed, Tony smiles sleepily at the reluctant mage. 

"W-what are you doing, Anthony?" It would only take an idiot to not know what the omega was asking for, but the salacious prince couldn't fathom the thought of sharing a bed with the omega. Not because he wasn't attracted to the brunet on the contrary he was really interested but because Loki's heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest at the single thought of just being next to Anthony and that scared him. 

"Wha' do ya mean? I wan' you to lay down wit me." Slurring out his words to Loki, Tony pats the bed again to make his point. "C'mon, Loki i'm gettin' cold." Whining at the alpha's lack of action.

The sight of the sleepy omega's growing frustration was such an heartwarming sight that Loki goes onto his spot with little resistance.Settling in a bed far too small for one person let alone two people. Finding an bearable spot on the mattress the raven lays flat on the bed. His tightly wound body doesn't not allow any limb to be out of place, refusing to bother the sleepy omega next to them. Needing to find something to occupy his time as he awaits for Anthony to fall asleep so that he can leave the room. The intricate swirls of the ceiling now becoming something he oddly familiar with. 

Loki lays in a bed that smells wholly of Anthony's scent along side said omega and he is expected to just sleep? Either the small innocent omega had an sadistic streak or he just trusted the well known heathenous alpha enough to let his guard down and sleep. Contemplating the latter, Loki doesn't catch Tony's slow and even breathing signaling his descent into sleep, the arm thrown over his waist and weight resting on his chest does however alert the alpha of the omega's sleeping state. 

At a loss for words let alone a plan on what to do now Loki takes his eyes off of the very interesting roof and shift them onto the sleeping face that is resting comfortably on his chest. A plump tanned cheek is squished cutely against him as a dribble of drool pools its way onto the fabric of his shirt surly ruining the leather but the prince could not find the will to be upset. Honeyed eyes hidden away by the thick lashes fanning over full cheeks, the raven is content to stay just like this forever. And if he were to ever find himself bored for any reason he could bid his time counting the expanse of thick full lashes until those honeyed colored eyes make their appearance.

Brushing his hand over the fluffy chocolate locks, Loki catches the brief hints of rose cocoa from earlier coming off of Tony who just snuggles closer into the fabric underneath him. Wanting to know more on what made that scent surface but also not wanting to disturb the resting teen on him, the older lets himself enjoy the moment alone with Tony with no distractions or interruptions in the way. Just the two of them.

Fatigue creeps up slowly for the raven, his lids becoming impossibly heavy he has no other choice but to close them for 'just a bit'. It doesn't take long for the sleep deprived mage to answer the alluring call of sleep. 

The two sleep through the night tightly embraced with one another. Tony finding himself practically atop of Loki and said man cradling the smaller as his nose burrows its way into short chocolate curls. Each soaking up the other's scents greedily as they give up their warmth up freely. 

Content in their own bubble of warmth only for it to be popped by the brisk knock to the room door. The banging stirs Loki up first, the strong smell of Anthony accompanied by the tickle of fine hairs on his nose is the first thing he wakes to. The knocking from before increase in number and strength, the loudness causing Anthony to stir just for a bit until the long pianist fingers running through his hair lull him to sleep. Pissed that some idiot decided to come to his chosen's close quarters and try to disturb them during their time together, Loki decides to cast an muting spell over the door so they will no longer be bothered by the unwelcomed guest. 'They'll get the hint to leave soon enough.' feeling an particular brand of mischievous the mage sends out his seidr to handle the idiot that chose to wake him.Loki doesn't wait for the screech of terror or the telltale signs of an escape before he relaxes back into their sleepy embrace with an self-satisfied smirk resting on his lips.

The slamming door startles awake the previously sleeping mage and teen. Expecting it to be Thor or either of the warriors three, Loki sits up as much as he could without disturbing the sleeping brunet on his chest. “The unanswered knocks should’ve been hint enough that you are not wanted here.” Fixing his bed head in an uncaring manner, Loki turns to give their unwanted guest a unimpressed stare.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" The instant transition from pissed to murderously furious alpha had Loki's ears stinging from the sudden change in pitch. 

Scrambling up from his spot atop the alpha's chest, Tony quickly sits up paying no mind to the whiplash he gets from the sudden move. Shaking in fear at the thought of being caught with a man in his bed an alpha no less, the omega speaks up. "S-sir Furry you weren't expected b-back in a c-couple more d-days."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally comes face to face with Sir Fury, can his silvertongue get him out of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! I really do look forward to reading you guy's comments it really keeps me going seeing that my readers are enjoying the fic so if you have any comments about the fic don't be shy to write me!
> 
> If you have any suggestions on anything you might want to see in the future I am always up for input.

Looming over the doorway, stood a lime hue slime covered Fury. The over exaggerated growls and pissed off pheromones that the older releases, has no affect on the younger alpha in the room, not even as flashing red eyes stab right into a pair of unflinching emeralds. The raven releasing his own scent as answer to the obvious challenge polluting the room with the suffocating stench of rage as the two alpha's unleash more of their scent neither willing to back down to the other. The shaking form that Loki feels against his chest gives the alpha pause in his posturing, tilting his head down enough to see Anthony without it being read as a sign of submission by the older alpha, Loki checks up on the omega. 

Tilting up Anthony's head emerald search into lowered whiskeys. "L-loki p-please c-can you s-sstop it." The omega's attempt to power through the deep seated need to submit to the dominating scents makes his voice shake with his growing anxiety. Raising up his golden orbs to finally look into his fated,Tony silently pleads with the raven hoping to gain just a bit of reprieve from the direct attack of his senses. He is rewarded with the lightening of the rancid Juniper berries and burnt bergamot leaves to something more bearable though the intensity of the challenge did not lessen as much as the young omega would've hoped. A cool thin hand makes itself know with a light reassuring squeeze to his own shaky hand, giving Tony the courage he needed to speak up and try to defuse the quickly escalating situation. 

Taking in a deep breath, Tony gives one last final squeeze to his fated's hand before pulling away and turning his attention to the fuming Fury. "S-sir Fury you w-weren't supposed to be back so soon." Directing the fiery eyes onto him instead of his fated Tony bares his guardian heated stare down making sure to avoid eyes contact lest he agitate the alpha more. At the blatant show of submission to the older alpha, Tony can feel the way Loki leans in ready to intervene but with a quick palm to his chest halts him in his attempt. 

"Tsk. That seems to be a phrase you love to say, Stark." Scoffing at the omega's meek words, Fury steps pass the threshold and straight into the room never taking his eyes off of the pair noticing the way the two are secreted intimate touches and how close the pair lean into each other. "Y-you weren't s-supposed t-to be back s-so soon. I am an grown ass alpha!! I can come and go as I please and your job as a omega is to wait until I get home!! But what do I get a useless weak-ass omega that can't even do a simple task." Mocking Tony, Fury growls out the rest of his rant causing the youngest to shrink into himself at the reprimand from his adoptive pack leader. 

"He is not your omega to tell what to do. Anthony's sole job is not to sit by and wait prettily for your return. He is his own omega and he can do as he damn well pleases!" The snarl that tears its way out of the regal alpha shakes the room, stealing the attention onto him. Pushing away the omega that was currently trying to calm him down, but Loki would be damned if he let this this.. one-eyed has been mock 'his omega' and he damn well will not allow another alpha to stake such claims over what is obviously 'his'. Standing at his full height of 6`2 feet the raven marches his way to the bald alpha his scent and magic gaining a sharp edge each step he takes towards the offending male.

Completely unfazed by the now towering alpha, Fury eyes the raven up and down clearly unimpressed. "Please Stark isn't his own omega! He can't even be left unsupervised without something happening to him or did you not tell him? Huh, Tony? Does this pup playing alpha know how used up you truly are? If it weren't for me you would have far less to worry about then waiting for me to get home." Side stepping the raven in favor of towering over the wide eyed shaking omega on the bed leaning in closer until he is within speaking distance of Tony's ear. "Or would you have rather me let that alpha not only knot but claim you? So that you could stay at home and wait prettily as you raise their bastard pup,hmm?" The soured fear infested scent is enough answer for Fury. Straightening himself up from his previous bent position the elder taking satisfaction in the thick tears streaming down the omega's face. 

Taking his leave Fury pays no mind to the bristling younger alpha as he brushes past him. "I expect your little 'guest' out the house by the time I get back." It wasn't a request but a demand that Tony knew had to be followed unless he wanted a more serious 'lesson' than the one he was surely going to get for his disobedience of his guardian's rules. 

The room is silent once Fury leaves. The warmth that had once filled the room is now filled with a whirlwind of clashing emotions on both the alpha and omega's part. While Loki is livid and wants to chase after the one-eyed alpha for getting so close to 'his omega' and for calling him, (a prince, a god who has seen far more than that disgraced general) a pup playing alpha. The raven was also perturbed by what said disgraced general had said to Anthony, knowing the whispered words were not meant for him to hear it only raised his need to find out what had happened to the innocent youth in the past. 

Tony's own train of thought was not as simple as Loki's though. Faced with the reminder of something he would much rather forget and pretend that it never happened, the brunet is overwhelmed with a canopy of thoughts and memories rushing his head. Panic at the small chance that Loki heard what Fury had said to him, ashamed that the 'incident' had happened to begin with but more so that his fated had to find out in such a way made the omega's skin crawl.He felt violated at the clear disregard for his privacy. Fear crawls its way into the mix at what his fated mate might think of him if he were to have heard that he was almost forcefully claimed by another. The teen feels sick to his stomach at the scenarios that play on repeat in his head of his fated leaving him with a look of disgust apparent on his face. The words 'Unclean' 'Used' and 'Unfit mate' becomes a mantra voiced over in his alpha's voice.

The chant becomes too loud and repeats far too often for Tony to even dream about regaining his already deteriorating composure. Dark dots start to take up most of his vision, accompanied by the fading vision that makes the already panicked omega even more startled. Trying to focus on forcing enough oxygen into his air deprived lungs, Tony can only sit in his bed as he heaves up lung fulls of air with only the muffled ringing in his ears as the only remaining sense he had left to offer any sort of company. 

Loki is snapped out of his homicidal tangent by the heavy heaving that can be heard behind him. Shaking off the thought for a later date, Loki turns around to see what was making the gasping noise. When his head ultimately turns to the side he is assaulted with the crippling stench of distress punches him right in the nose, the scent of spoiled vanilla and dead roses has him and his inner alpha on high alert. Rushing to Anthony's side, Loki grabs hold of the struggling omega cradling his head into his chest. "Anthony. Anthony. Anthony" The prayer of the small omega's name leaves Loki's mouth in a litany of silent pleads for his fated to snap out of his trance like state. Releasing the most calming pheromones that he can pour out of him, Loki holds on tighter to Anthony having his ear resting directly over his heart as he tries to sooth him anyway he can. 

The constant thumping of the powerful heartbeat of the worried alpha makes its way past the constant buzzing in Tony's ear. The new sound is enough to gain Tony's' attention, now focusing on the 'thump thump' rather than the high pitched ringing that used to be the only sound that his mind would register. With every strong beat that goes by the more that the foggy darkness fades into the background of the teen's vision until he can just make out the familiar fabric of Loki's dress shirt. With his vision coming back his other senses slowly make their way back to the once sensory deprived omega. 

The first thing he gets back after his vision is his sense of smell. A burst of the soothing scent of bergamot and sweetened Juniper berries slap Tony right in the face. Shifting up his tucked head from the secure embrace that the alpha held him in, Tony looks up into a face contorted with worry. "L-loki." His voice comes out hoarse from the previous whimpering that he had done unbeknownst to himself. 

"Shh..Just focus on breathing right now, my Anthony." Pulling in the brunets back into the crook of his chest allowing the smaller to rest there as the omega regains their breaths. Feeling himself being gently guided back down to the warm broad expanse of muscle that held the alpha's heart, Tony nestles right into the pillowy chest. A content purr makes itself known to the raven, who just hovers over the bed not wanting to disturb the calming youth. 

"Its okay, I've got you." The deep seated rumble from bellow him that follows his words has his inner alpha preening in satisfaction and pride at having made their omega release such a pleased sound. Loki can not tell you why he does it, but he just knew that it felt right when he brings his cheek to rest on Tony's fluffy chocolate curls and rub his scent all over the omega scent marking him as his own. 

"You don't have to worry about that Fury anymore." The name of the brunet's guardian is laced with venom and promises of retribution, but the two pay no mind far too lost in their regained bubble from before. The pair stay rooted in their spot held in an loving embrace before Tony pulls away bursting the small bubble that they had jut rebuilt. 

"You need to leave." Not maintaining eye contact with the older male, since Tony knew if he were to catch just a glimpse of those shining emeralds then he would falter in what he needed to do. This needed to be done if he wanted Loki to remain untouched and unharmed. The raven was a tourist for Christ sake he didn't hold any power in this town and even if he did it wouldn't of been more than what Fury had as the town's general retired or not the man had connections. The same couldn't be said about his fated, even if he has a small group of allies that would mean nothing against the whole army that Fury could obtain in just a matter of a few calls. He could get hurt or even worst KILLED! Why just because Tony wanted to be selfish and live the childish fairy tale fantasy of living happily ever after with his fated? No he won't allow that to happen and if that means that he has to push out his fated then that is the price he is willing to pay for ensuring Loki's life. 

"Yes we do. Gather anything that you might need with you, i'll go and tell the other's." Having misinterpreted the smaller's hushed words, the taller male is already racking his brain on what to do next. Moving forward to cup Anthony's plump cheeks in his hands, tracing in small circles into the soft skin as he goes on with telling his plan to the omega in his hands. "We can leave before he comes back and he would be none the wiser! Of course he might notice that some of your belonging are missing but we would be far away from here before he can do anything about it. Ha left powerless with nothing to can do but to accept defeat from a true alpha..and omega of course." Practically buzzing with pettiness at the thought of one upping the bald one-eyed alpha that dared questioned his alphean status. Stopping at the silence he gets in response to his subpar thought out plan, Loki pulls away just a bit to fix the younger with an expectant stare but he is met with lowered eyes instead of the honey eyes shining with admiration and hope that he was expecting to see. 

"What trouble you, Anthony?" Seeing the obvious distressed omega bellow him makes Loki take pause in his words. Sliding one hand away from the warm plump cheek that he was caressing placing it over a small chin of the younger. The brunet does not budge resisting the impending clash of hues, the tug away gives the raven a sinking feeling in his gut, a far too familiar feeling that always comes when he is reject by another it makes him deflate a bit at what is sure to come. Seeming to know about the inevitable rejection as well his inner alpha wails in mourning at the loss of his fated mate, a heart wrenching howl can be heard in the crevices of his mind. 

And as if sensing Loki's resignment, Tony brings up his own hand and places it gently over the now trembling pale appendage on his face. "You need to leave before Sir Fury returns Loki. I should've never invited you to stay over." His own voice laced with regret and sadness at his very own dismissal of the raven's plan has the dark prince reeling back from the comforting touch. 

"Don't hold me as if I am some pup needing comfort from their dame! I don't need your sympathy!" Putting enough distance between himself and his supposed fated, Loki puts up all of the iron walls that he had held in place over his heart that the omega had managed to tear down within minutes of meeting. His shinning emeralds no longer ring with adoration nor awe that they just held earlier but now burn with spite and the need to burn down the bridge that the two had forged within their short time together. Ignoring the way his own beast snarls at him in retaliation to the sudden outburst 'We should be fixing this not ruining!' but the mage pays no mind to the advice suddenly overcome with the urge to hurt the man before him the same way they had hurt him. 

Staring down at the whiskey orbs that had widen with shock from the sudden outburst, Loki gives the omega a once over sure to have his face contort in disgust rather than the affection that he feels bubble in his throat as he forces his pheromones to bend to his will with the use of his suddenly reluctant magic to disguise his scent shifting it into something that holds more contempt than the hurt that he is currently feeling. The raven makes no move to comfort the now trembling omega before him, though every muscle in his body spasms fighting against the mage's will. "I need no sympathy especially from an omega that would willingly reject their own supposed mate." His accusation cuts right through the omega in the deepest way possible. Turning his back to the youthful omega Loki makes his way to the door but the sudden appearance of small shaky arms snake their way around the fleeing mage trapping him from making his exit.

The primal need to please and be a good omega for his mate has Tony spring up from his rooted spot on the cold bed, rushing over to the angered alpha. 'I only did this to protect him, why can't he see that?' his inner panicked thoughts come out of his had unknowingly voice themselves into the tensed room as the omega holds onto the alpha like a life line. "You did this to protect me? Do you see me as such an unfit alpha that I need YOU to protect me?! I can handle whatever comes my way, Anthony I don't need you acting as if I am a weak sniveling pup in need of protection." The last of his rant comes out more tired than his previous indignant tone. Loosing up his hold just a bit on the raven, Tony asks for him to turn around and face him and though the taller male is reluctant at first the growling in the back of his mind bellowing at him to do as the small omega asks ends up forcing his hand. 

"I might not be your dame but I am your fated and I would be damned if I allow my mate to be harmed if there is a way I can prevent it!" The soft soothing words quickly turn into a passionate speech at just the mention of any danger coming Loki's way. With blazing golden eyes Tony stares the alpha head on wanting to get his point across to his stubborn mate that he would do anything to ensure the other's safety even if it meant giving up his only chance at happiness then he would gladly pay that small price. 

The flaming determination and passion the omega was exuding out his pores would've awed any other alpha at having been gifted with a mate that would sacrifice anything for them, but all Loki sees is that the brunet is underestimating his own abilities just like the rest of the Asgardian populace. "I am the second prince of the mighty Asgard, I have fought enough battles to be able to handle myself just fine without having anybody butt in and 'save' me, Anthony." The annoyed sneer that he releases has the honey toned youth flinching back making his grip loosen enough for the raven to break out of. 

"You may be a prince but Loki you aren't from here. You are alone in a foreign land! You don't have the same access that Fury has here, he can bring together a small army in just the snap of his fingers and have them hunt you down! You wouldn't have enough time to send notice to whatever kingdom you came from before he gets his hands on you!" His growing panic shortens his breaths to where he is now having to try and heave up air into his stuttering lungs as his eyes water up at the stress his own words are causing him. Reaching out his arm blindly reaching out to grab onto anything that might give his jellied legs a bit of a reprieve, Tony's palms comes into contact with the solid cool leather fabric of Loki's attire. "You would be at his mercy and there would be nothing we could do to get you out. I w-won't let y-you go through the same things t-that I-i had to go through, Loki I don't want you to go through that." The gathering tears that had clung to the bottom of his thick lashes now freely flow down the teen's redden cheeks. 

"T-that's why I n-need you to go b-before Sir Fury comes b-back." Staring blankly during the entirety of Anthony's tear-jerking speech, Loki takes his time to properly process the whole situation and decide how he wants to proceed letting the silence grow in his own musings. On one hand he could use this as an excuse to cut off all ties with the omega without being painted as the villain, he could let the smaller act as the martyr that he so desperately craves to be while makes his quick exit out of the realm just like the omega wanted OR Loki could convince the omega to runaway with him and enjoy the shocked stares that were sure to thrown his way at the obvious violation of Asgardian law and by the deep purring his inner beast and magic is releasing they seem to be on board with the idea of bringing the omega back to his kingdom. 

His mind already made up, Loki brings forward his own cold pale hand and lays in atop the smaller hand that is digging into the fabric over his chest. The striking contrast of the liquidy caramel flesh under his own milky white skin gives the older male the sudden urge to mark the candied flesh just to see if it tasted as delectable as it look right now. His mouth water and claiming teeth itch in the growingly familiar way he gets whenever he is left alone long enough with the petite omega. 

"I have something else entirely in mind, Anthony." Bringing the smaller hand into his own and guiding it towards his lips the alpha gives into the small urge to get his mouth onto the supple flesh in the most subtle of ways. Staring up into Anthony's eyes, Loki plants another kiss this time his lips hold the contact for much longer than before all the while maintaining eye contact enjoying the sudden changes in the omega's scent and the growing flush that adorns the Tony's face. 

"What if I were to tell you there is a way that we could leave this gilded prison together with Fury being none the wiser?" The mischievous lit to his voice sends shivers of anticipation along with something entirely foreign straight through the youth. A small smile makes it way onto the Tony's face at the obvious enjoyment the older was feeling.

"Okay, i'm listening."


	9. Loki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Tony go through with Loki’s plan or does he let his own fears get in the way of his potential freedom?
> 
> The stakes increasing as time goes on, with the threat of Fury’s return hanging over the teen’s head!
> 
> What will he choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the kudos and coming back to my fanfic!🙏🙏
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than usual since I got a bit carried away so be forewarned! 😅
> 
> I am always up for any suggestions or comments you guys might have on the fic so don’t be shy to write me!

The walk to the town’s market and back was more than enough time for Tony to kick out those freeloading little shits out. Not even stopping for a bit to look around the bustling market place Fury pivots his leather clad feet back to the secluded estate in record time. 

“That scrawny runt better be prepared for the ass whopping of his life when I get back! I was only gone for half a day and the little harlot invites half the town over?!” Grumbling the whole way back the bald alpha storms through the door, on the prowl for any of the freeloading good for nothing bastards that Tony had over. Lucky for Stark's ass there aren't any to be found around the house. And now that the one-eyed general thinks about it there is no sign of the omega in sight. Feeling an inexplicable sense of dread at the sudden observation, Fury walks in careful measured steps not wanting to let his building trepidation get the better of him. Going around to the living room the no nonsense man finds no sign of his charge, he doesn't panic though at the lack of omega only getting more irked by the teen's childish antics.

"Tony! You better get your ass down here now!" The demand for the bronzed youth to materialize right in front of him sounds crazy to the own adult's mind but he pays no mind to the ineloquent behest. The lack of answer puts the already highly strung alpha more on edge. "Anthony Edward Stark, Get your ass down-" "S-sir Fury you called?" The cut off was both grating and a relief to the general turned caregiver.

Releasing a silent sigh of relief Fury turns his full attention back onto the sneaking omega. His shoulders drawn back and now standing up at attention his posture bowstring tight that it has the teen grimacing in sympathy at the man’s surly aching muscle. “Why didn’t you answer me when I first called your for you? What are you hiding?” The skeptical alpha demands answers from his disobedient charge, his scent reeking of authority. To Tony's credit the teen didn't flinch as hard as he would usually do when faced with Fury's furious demanding scent of chard ceder wood and spicy cinnamon, but despite the obvious show of resistance the fluffy haired brunet eventually submits to the older battle-worn alpha. "I asked you a question pup. Why didn't you answer me the first time I called you?!" Growling out the accusation Fury starts to look around the seemingly vacant home. Lifting up pillows as if the ravened alpha from earlier would have the ability to hide in such a small space, the retired general moves onto much more reasonable hiding spots for a man Loki's height. Checking cupboards, behind the large bookshelf filled with trophies, and eventually the supply closet Fury exudes a deep menacing rumble of irritation that has been gradually building up during his inspection of his home.

"S-sir Fury What A-are you d-doing?" Though his words come out stuttered and with a bit guilt tainting the honeyed charge's obvious concern for his guardians prickly behavior. Following after the alpha as he scours the uninhabited manor (sans Fury and Tony). Tony watches as the older makes a mess out of their shared home looking for an alpha that is not there, no thanks to the paranoid man himself. The floors are completely covered in books, trophies and other miscellaneous items, only getting a brief glimpse view of the hardwood floor if he tilted his head a certain way, mourning the time that he will have to waste cleaning up this mess up to Fury's standards Tony steps over the clutter making a mental note of all of the supplies he will need for later as he makes his after the tantruming alpha. 

"Where are they?! I know he's here Stark I can smell his stench in this house!" Turning towards the trailing omega after throwing over a particularly heavy dining set in his search for the raven from earlier. Fury wastes no time stalking over to the frozen red faced omega in his demand for answers. "Tell me where he is, Stark. Or else I wont' be as lenient with your upcoming 'lesson'." The mere mention of Fury's next 'lesson' plan had the flustered omega shaking in fear.

Lowering his eyes away from the stabbing glare of dark brown eyes in a show of submission, the tormented youth begins to fiddle with the hem of his winkled house clothes in an attempt to gather up all of his courage. "H-he's not here Sir F-fury. I kicked him out w-with the o-others as soon as y-you left. I p-promise." Knowing that his words would do nothing to calm the irritable eye patch clad man, which by the answering sneer he gets after he voices the truth Tony knew he was right. 

The bald general can't believe this shit! This little ungrateful omega, that he took in from the goodness of his own heart (and hefty insurance payout) raised all by himself with no help (though there were offers) just to be rewarded with this disobedient, untruthful, and troublesome lowly omega? Seething in anger at the hand he'd been dealt, Fury reaches out towards the quivering youth wrapping his hands around the low collar of the teen's loose shirt efficiently dragging the shocked omega up to his shadowed face. Tony's legs dangle off of the ground from the insane change in height, the now tightened collar cuts deeply into the back of his neck making the teen shuffle in discomfort though there is no relief from the action Tony still tries. "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME STARK!! DO YOU THINK I"M STUPID ENOUGH TO BELIEVE YOUR FUCKING LIE?!" Bellowing out right into the younger's face as spittle flies right out of the screaming mouth spraying onto tanned flesh, Tony makes no move to wipe off the dampened skin. 

"I-i s-swear S-sir F-fury! I'm telling t-the t-truth!" Pleading an unwinnable case, Tony looks right into burning siennas hoping that he could convince the aggressive alpha to trust him just this once. His prayers are not answered since Fury only glares harder into the begging golden eyes distrust clearly evident in his scent and following words. "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, Stark!" Pulling the omega in closer to his person, Fury's noses catches onto something oddly familiar and not in the way he'd ever expect. 

His nostrils flare up at the repulsive scent surrounding Tony, taking in a deep breath the hostile alpha catches the infuriating scent of that raven alpha right in between the juncture where tanned shoulders meet neck where the scent is the strongest. "Why the fuck is that alpha's scent all over you TONY?!" A harsh growl rips its way out of the livid alpha chest. The already heavy air becomes even more unbearable from the scented omega, almost suffocating. The uncontrolled waves of murderous intent that Fury is leaking has Tony wreathing at his lifted height trying to get away from the dangerous air that surrounds him. "I-i can e-explain! J-just p-please l-let me down." He'd do anything if it meant he could get away from the overwhelming suppressing stench that was swarming him on all sides. He is soon lowered down from his brief elevation but the harsh grip around his collar stays with no intention of loosing up anytime soon, taking the small victory for what it was; a threat. Tony takes his time to gather his bearings before he opens his mouth.

There are two ways the omega could spin this to Fury; one could mean minimal to no punishment but the only con would be him painting his fated out as a unworthy and concupiscent alpha; a lie. Which Tony would not stand for if Loki were to ever been seen in that light knowing the raven would do no such thing. And the second option was a sure ticket to a rather studious 'lesson' plan but if it meant that his fated would not be painted out to be some feral alpha lead only by their lust choosing the latter; the truth. The answer was simple enough and the youth reprimands the small voice in his mind begging him to choose the former and save his own skin, but if there is anything that Tony is sure of is that Loki would do the same for him so there was no room for second guessing. Though the conclusion was easy enough the execution was another issue, knowing what would surly come out of this the omega begins to tremble his scent souring in distress for what's to come and mouth cottony and scratchy unable to produce nothing but small sounds of panic. 

Taking in a deep breath Tony thinks to himself 'Loki would do the same for me' the mantra helping him get over the initial reluctance, straightening himself out more the omega now holding a type of business like persona that was uncommon for the shy boy. "I had Loki scent me before he left. It was consensual." The confession is curt lacking any of the previous nervousness he had been feeling. The harsh tug had him reeling forward, feet dragging by the seer force the alpha put into the fast yank of fabric. Coming face to face with the fuming military personnel, golden eyes remain steady and calm having already accepted their fate before voicing out their truth. 

"What the fuck do you mean it was 'consensual'?!" He knew damn well what the teen meant but he wanted to hear it from the ungrateful brat's own mouth. "I mean that I agreed to him scenting me." The cool response does nothing to cool off the bristling alpha only seeming to piss him off even more. That's it he's had enough of whatever the hell Tony was trying to do, he didn't care if the omega screamed and thrashed around in his grip he was going to do what he should've done a while ago when the teen first started to disobey him but was far too 'kind-hearted' to ever go through with it. 

Tony was not all that startled by the sudden dragging, he knew what he was getting himself into but when the two pass the room where Fury conducted all of his 'lesson' plans the sunkissed omega couldn't help but feel the sudden sense of foreboding settle deep in his tummy. His head turns with every step they take honeyed eyes locked onto the room as if he were a kid being tugged away from a particularly well set up toy store display, soon enough the door goes out of sight no matter how much the teen strains his trained eyes. Alarms starts to ring out in Tony's mind warning him of incoming danger urging him to escape while he still could but no matter how much the panicked youth struggled in the other man's grip. 

It isn't until they are closing in on their destination that Fury loosens up on his grip, which Tony takes full advantage of slipping his thin wrist past the small space the slackened hold created the omega is now free to zoot it out of the manor 'maybe I can catch up with Loki, he couldn't have have gotten far.' his mind screams out the plan but his hopes of escape are dashed by the hand snatching up his previously freed arm up. The omega gets no time to put up a fight before he is pushed into a room that is swiftly slammed into his face as he attempts to run right out. The deafening thud that the newly formed holding cell, followed by the telltale sound of a lock being locked giving Tony all he needs to know; he's screwed. Though this revelation does not deter the omega in his attempt at escape, rushing to the heavy wooded barrier the collision making a concerning thud sound that is soon followed by incessant banging. "You can't just do this Fury, there are laws put into place preventing you from doing this!" And though the omega was right there are laws put in place preventing the unlawful imprisonment of omegas especially young omegas since it was a well known fact that their dynamic couldn't handle long periods of time without human interaction but Tony also knew there was no one here to stop Fury from doing what he wanted and the alpha knew that. 

"I don't see anybody here to stop me from doing it?" Making a show to look around as if a group of officers were going to bust down the door just because the omega said so, though the theatrics is lost on Tony since the opaque door between them was blocking the view. "I can do whatever I see fit as punishment to an bad omega, who would let just anybody scent them." Sneering out the last part before Fury begins to walk away. 

"Its not just any alpha that scented me! It was my fated mate!" The words halt the General in his tracks. Turning around towards the imprisoned omega, Fury grapples with his keys as he hurriedly unlocks the door, swinging it open with lighting quick speed. The alpha pays no mind to the loud crack knowing there was sure to be a sizable hole in the wall at the sheer force he used to pry the wooden door open, wasting no time Fury stomps up to the deranged omega demanding answers. "Is that what he told you, that you were fated?" "Pshh, no I knew from the moment I saw Loki he was my fated and there is nothing you can do to about it." The snooty attitude from his childhood begins to peek through the predictably reserved omega having the alpha seeing red. 

The strike is instant, ringing throughout the heavy room. Looking down at his charge Fury is expecting to see his charge’s teary eyes that threaten to fall from golden eyes. Accompanied by a small hand holding onto the reddened cheek with a shocked look on his face. But its now the abusive guardian's turn to be shocked. 

A green fog takes over the smaller's whole form completely submerging him in the thick tendrils of magic as the small room becomes flooded with sparks of emerald electricity the strong smell of ozone lingers in its wake making the improvised holding cell reek. The small light show begins to clear out leaving Fury alone in the once inhabited room, the obvious show of some supernatural entity at work has the known skeptical alpha fleeing the room making no move to search for the now missing omega. The sharp turn he makes pass the end of the secluded corridor has the bolting crashing harshly into the crisp edge of the doorway, wincing at the sting the collision that his right arm reeling away in shock Fury gives a brief curse and continues on his way towards the nearest exit. The stumble into the first doorway is not all the damage that Fury endures during his hastily exit, not having the foresight to pick up after his tantrum induced mess the vision impaired General finds himself bumping and tripping over anything and everything that had found itself on the floor. But he does not let this deter him from the survival instincts that are blaring within his head constantly screaming at him to flee and leave the dangerous situation he's found himself in and for the first time in the stubborn alpha's life he listens, struggling over each and every obstacle that has decided against his plan of living until he finally makes it into the small sunlit waiting room that housed the only known exit out of the manor. 

Wasting no time to tug his shoes back on the barefooted male increases his already turbulent rush not paying any mind to the way his ankle rolls screaming in protest at the alpha's continued speed. The doorknob is just within reach and Fury allows himself to feel a glimmer of hope when his hand encircles around the cold metal knob, but the hope that he had once felt when he is finally home free only to be stopped when his body tries to cross the threshold by some unknown force that would not allow him to proceed past the final point. Feeling foolish now for the brief aspiration of escape, the decorated General gets away from the obvious taunt at freedom knowing when he's been beat though his mind never stops running through possible plans of escape the whole ways back. Having already 'given up' at leaving the manor turned prison, Fury heads back to the living room seeing no point of just standing around if he had a perfectly good leather sofa waiting for him.

Entering the cluttered room the first thing that Fury takes notice is that just like his plans for escape his plans for lounging has been sweeped out from under him, letting his dark calculating eyes take in a good look at the shadowy figure that he can just make out the seemingly careless sprawl that the figure had adopted while in the fine handcrafted leather sofa and it has the alpha seething at the pretentiousness the single action holds. "I would say make yourself at home but..It seems that you've already done that." The conversational words do nothing to hide the obvious irritation the General was feeling. 

Having already sensed the poorly hidden hostility has the darken smoky figure giving a humorless chuckle at the obvious act. "Oh what a gracious host. I don't suppose that you might offer drink? I am quite parched." The snooty sovereign air that mysterious apparition held themselves to had the inner tactician in him perk up in interest. "If I could just find my adoptive son, then I would have no qualms asking him to fetch you some. But he seems to be a little tied up at the moment. And what kind of host would I be to leave you alone?" The simmering interest that the alpha felt was not enough to hold back his vexation he felt towards the uninvited 'guest' that has made themselves offly comfortable on his seat and for all he knew was the reason for Tony's disappearance (He had plans with the ungrateful omega damn it and this little shit was getting in the way!).

The hospitality was forced at best and the host's vexation that he seemed to either unknowingly or knowing leak with each passing word had the darkened murky fog start to clear up, the uninvited guest seeming to have enough with the cloak-and-dagger mystic that they have adopted. The onyx smoke starts to lighten into an almost emerald color before completely disappearing with a single wave of the bit of hand that Fury could just barely make out. 

The change from curious to absolutely homicidally livid at the sudden reveal is instantaneous that the second alpha is surprised he didn't get whiplash. The once 'gracious' host quickly shifts into a very pissed off alpha, not caring for the obviously disconcerting show of devilry Fury stomps his way towards the very same alpha that had scented his 'charge' (bargaining chip). Despite the obvious lack of height compared to the raven Fury still manages to glare down on the younger. "Well if it isn't the very pup that scented my 'son'." The words felt so foreign to the alpha and if the unconvinced thin raised brow was any indicator then the younger didn't buy his protective father figure bit at all. 

"As his chosen I have every right to stalk my claim!" The possessive seethe that shakes the pale sinewy figure in response irks the older alpha off even more. "Is that what you told him, so that you could stink him up with your scent?!" With a certain quickness that came with years on the battlefield, Fury snatches up the front of the paler alpha's shirt not unlike how he had did with Tony minutes before. The raven doesn't put up a fight, which has Fury inwardly smirking at the show of submission 'At least the idiot knew to back down in the presence of a superior alpha' . 

"I don't blame you though, that omega is so damn gullible. If it weren't for me always saving his ass the idiot would've already been mated and heavy with their pup. Despicable." The laxed raven stiffens in the older's grip at the mere mention of the Anthony. It takes no effort to get out of Fury's grip but Loki is far too consumed by rage to care to hold back, the sickening snap of bone reverberates through the deafening silent house. The roles reverse in an instant, now its Fury's turn to be on the receiving end of an alpha's fury.

Pulling the shorter alpha up by the collar exactly as Fury had did chosen, the raven unleashes an almost predatory growl that has the older minutely growing slack while still keeping on the airs of unfazed even going as far as to release an challenging growl. The raven had to give it to the older alpha, even in the face of danger the man still did not submit but given the current circumstances the dark prince couldn't find it in himself to hold any type of respect for the one-eyed General the only emotion he held for the man was fury at the obvious mistreatment of Anthony. 

"Don't you dare speak of Anthony like that! As IF YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HIM!" The boiling anger that he was feeling start to boil over until the usually cool and collected alpha was full on roaring out into his prey's face. The display does not have the habitual reaction one would have to such an show of aggression, instead of submitting to the murderous raven like any sane person would do the decorated General only laughs in Loki's face bringing up his bald head to boredly eye the prince up and down. "Heh, and why should I take orders from a pup? I have every right to speak of Stark any way that I see fit since I was the one that took his has in when he had no one. So I will not take orders from some knotheaded alpha that wants to come waltzing in here claiming that their that idiot's fated." The curt retort has Loki seeing red for a multitude of reasons, the damn alpha dared to compare him to the more unsavory stereotypes of his dynamic all the while calling him a pup, and the prince could not stand for this no longer. 'Its one thing that the entirety of Asgard see me as such but I will not let a lowly mortal slander my name!' the rage that plagues his mind and has his seidr flaring up in retaliation. 

Before he knows it the misty green wisps of magic begin to sharpen themselves, stretching out until they become thin emerald daggers aimed at the ready to execute the mortal that dared defy their wielder. Seeing the subtle transformation of the daggers floating behind the rage blinded raven, Fury's self-preservation kicks in once again for the second time today. "But since you seem so obsessed with the brat, i'll let you have him." In good ol' Fury fashion the man refuses to show any hint of fear, going for a more nonchalant and uncaring approach to securing his survival, which seemed to be the best approach since the conjured weapons start to lose their sharp edges at the mention of Tony being given to the raven. 

The words confuse Loki for a bit, having been quite deep into his hostile bout of mania but soon enough the offer finally registers in the raven's mind. His inner alpha and surprisingly his seidr perk up in clear interest which contradict the raven's obvious disgust at having been offered another living being for sparing the alpha before him life. The abhorrence is briefly lived, having remembered his promise to Anthony. 

Taking in a deep breath the dark prince brings back in his rancid scent swiftly turning back into the usual scent with a bit of the help of his magic, deep poisonous orbs glare deeply into dark chestnuts. "I accept your offer." The words are short but do not lack the sharpness that he is feeling towards the supposed guardian. "I expect the proper documentation needed to transfer Anthony into my care." With a certain diplomacy that is expected in someone of Loki's status, the raven reluctantly lets Fury down so that he may get the paperwork in order. 

The proper documentation turns out to be a simple sheet of paper detailing the transfer of Anthony into Loki's care, with a few strokes of ink their two signatures are placed onto the appointed line officially emancipating the omega from Fury's care. Loki didn't know whether or not to be grateful for the quick process or feel a bit put off by how easy it was to switch over basically ownership over the omega. Choosing not to look to deep into the simply archaic custom any further, the alpha gets up snatching up the documents along his way out bothering to gather any of Anthony's belongings knowing that everything that was important to the younger was taken with him before he had him leave with the others. Going through the unnecessary theatrics of calmly leaving through the front door only to slam it shut, but his plans are halted by the faint whispered words of the lone alpha. 

"I should've just let that alpha have his way with Stark, sure as hell would've saved me the trouble of having to deal with that piece of shit, pup." And just like that Loki is back into the secluded manor his seidr regaining its previous threatening edge as his inner beast roars with demands of retribution for the slight against their chosen. But Loki pays no mind to the two uncontrollable forces, only focusing on the slight made against him coming from the cowardly mortal standing before him. "What did you fo-" The words are cut off just like the man's head. His magic formed dagger slicing clean through tissue and bone as if cutting through the softest of silks, the sickening thud that the head-less body makes when it collides with the cold hard floor. His emerald magic tainted crimson quickly reverts back into the mage's body leaving a puddle of blood mixing in with the already bloody corpse laying lifeless on the floor. Not bothering to acknowledge the cadaver bellow him, Loki calls upon his now in control seidr to clean up the remanence of blood splatter that founds its way onto his loose green tunic. 

With no real need to leave out of the front door, the raven mage teleports his way back to the others knowing they would be in the next town over per Loki's adamant instructions. The familiar whoosh in his gut signaling that he has already reached his destination emerald eyes make their appearance and so does a blur of tan. The force that Anthony collides into his would have any lesser man breath knocked out of them but the god holds still. Keeping his gaze locked onto fluffy chocolate hair that peeks through from the omega's tight embrace around his torso, a small private smile finds its way onto the raven's pale features brightening him up. "It is good to see you too, Anthony." The fondness that is currently squeezing in his chest leaks out into his voice. 

Honeyed eyed peer out of their burrow of the raven's hard defined chest instantly locking into shining emeralds. "Of c-course I did, I was worried about you, Lokes." The nickname throws the dark prince off but he gets no time to mull over the name since small warm hands find their way around cold pale cheeks dragging the alpha to the shorter omega's eye level. The concern is boldly written on the teen's face as doe eyes rove over the chiseled face in front of him, having caught a smudge of red on the corner of the raven's lips. His left hand glides over smooth flesh until they reach the offending blemish, his tanned thumb caresses the patch of red soothingly rubbing the blood off of the raven's face. 

"H-he hurt you." The guilt clear in his softly whispered observation, and it has Loki mentally scoffing at the implication of someone so weak as 'that' alpha laying a single mark on him. The more rational part of him takes the excuse knowing that if he were to tell the truth then all of his hard work would be for naught, looking deeply into worried whiskeys Loki slowly leans into the soothing hand letting out a pleased rumble that he knew had the omega's breath hitching. 

"Its nothing I can't handle, if it means your freedom I'd gladly endure hundreds of blows." His honeyed words have honeyed eyes lowering a bit completely entranced by the raven's knightly confession. "But i'd rather you not go through any pain because of me." The admittance is spoken in reluctance, the resolve made clear with his now determined (and aware) gaze. 

"Enough of this." A bit of his annoyance at Tony's behavior seeps through his tone, making the omega flinch and curl in on himself. Taking down a mental note to apologize to the teen later, Loki turns towards the other's on the group namely Thor. "I believe that this should conclude our 'fun' trip. Let us head home, I am sure mother and father will be happy to hear that I've found my fated!" The ebullience in his tone has a feeling of unease settle deep within the older prince that has the blond on edge at their upcoming homecoming. 

"I'm sure the other's are feeling a bit fatigued from our long journey, and I don't see why we must rush back home, brother. Why not let us stay for a while I am sure that Anthony would enjoy to have a look around, right?" Bidding his time Thor brings his younger brother's omega into the mix as a way to sooth over the incoming outburst. 

"We can always come back here after seeing mother and father, Brother! And i'm sure Anthony has no interest in sight-seeing." Turning over to the brunet for approval, the mage is met with an deflated omega. "Oh, yeah s-sure we c-could always come back some other time." Though this may have been the backing up that Loki was seeking, the longing in the brunet's tone and unconcealed excitement in those darting round eyes has Loki relent in his pursuit home. 

"Ahem, now that I think of it. there where some tomes that I've been meaning to acquire." The lie wasn't one of his better ones but it didn't have to be, all it had to do was get Tony's attention which if the snapping head aimed his way that hold golden eyes shining with admiration then his job was done. 

The group say nothing at the poorly concealed lie but it was clear that a certain bulky blonde really wanted to, a quick threatening stare from the raven has him turning away though leaving the pair alone by themselves.


End file.
